Missing Fang Chapter
by ViCtOrIoUsGaL41822
Summary: When 'Fang' came out, James Patterson had a writing contest to fill in a missing chapter in the book, so this is mine. I had help from my English teacher  who is a published author  so I hope its good!


Watching a kid with wings scream like a little girl while falling had to be one of the most amusing things I had ever seen in my entire life. I mean c'mon people! If you've got wings, use 'em.

I cupped my hands over my mouth and yelled, "Open your wings Dylan!"

Of course he didn't hear me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Unbelievable. What a dope.

Well, I couldn't just let him get hurt, so I opened my wings and soared down to him. I grabbed his arms and began to haul him back to the roof. His arms were heavy and weighing me down, which made flying really difficult. He collapsed and put his face in his hands as soon as his feet hit the wood. I kneeled in front of him, pulling my wings back. I rested my arm on my knee.

"Hey, it's not so easy the first time. You'll get it. C'mon, we're doing it again," I lightly punched his shoulder and stood up.

When he didn't move I put my hands on my hips. I wasn't going to waste my time with him acting like a baby. "Dylan, come on. Do you want to learn how to fly or not?" I said firmly.

He removed his face from his hands and slowly gazed up at me with a horrified look.

Rolling my eyes, I turned and walked away.

He jumped to his feet.

"Wait, Max! I want to learn. Please," he pleaded.

I turned and faced him with a raised eyebrow. I stood there for a moment. I sighed and finally said. "Fine, but you can't give up. Understand?" I pointed my finger at him as I spoke.

He nodded slowly.

"Good. Now turn around. I'm going to push you off the roof again."

He looked at me with horror in his eyes. "What?"

I shook my head. This kid was driving me over the edge. I was about to push myself off the roof.

"There's a reason I did it in the first place. Now turn around." I pushed his shoulders with force to get him moving.

When he finally made his way to the edge, I spoke to him firmly. "Now, when I push you, open your wings as fasts as you can. Let them carry you with the wind. Flap them every once in a while to keep your altitude. Got it?"

He turned and gave me a look that told me he had no idea what I just said.

I held my hands out. "What?" I said impatiently.

He quickly turned back around.

"Nothing," he said in an almost whispering tone.

I rolled my eyes. "Have fun." I shoved him off the roof once more. This time, I didn't hear a scream. I sighed and wondered if he actually listened to me. I was about to look to see what had happened to him when I saw a large pair of wings soar up above me. I almost jumped out of my skin. Well, shoot dang, the kid listened to me.

He moved with the wind and flapped his wings every now and then, just like I told him. I was pretty impressed.

_Have the kids ever been that easy? ….. Nope, they haven't. _As I watched him fly, I noticed that he moved in a beautiful way. Graceful, in way that I have never seen before. I almost slapped myself.

_Stop it Max! This guy is soo not for you. _

_Why don't you give him a chance? He was made for you._ Oh great, more pity talk from the Voice.

_Anymore wonderful news? _Silence. Of course. Like always.

I took a deep breath then went to go join Dylan. He looked like he was enjoying himself, flying in circles like an idiot. Hey, I had to give him credit- it was his first time, and flying is pretty amazing, if I do say so myself.

When I got closer to him, I called out. "Hey, you look like you're getting the hang of it,"

His eyes brightened and he gave me a big smile. "I am. Thank you so much Max! You really are wonderful."

Yeah, like I haven't heard that before.

"Well, why don't we head back and I can teach you how to land."

Dylan hesitated, and then he nodded. "Okay, yeah sure." Geez, this kid was tough to work with.

Landing was the really fun part. I decided to be tough and not let him leave till he landed on his feet. That took a million years. He either landed on his butt, his knees, his stomach, or flew in a circle, missing the ground completely. It was pathetic. I kept giving him the same instructions over and over again, and every time he did the total opposite.

Finally, I had to stop the madness. "Ok, stop. You're making it a lot more difficult then it needs to be." I stopped him before he could make another attempt.

"What? I'm doing exactly what you're telling me to do," he said with an angry tone in his voice. That was the most stupid thing I had ever heard.

I shook my head. "No, you're not. You're not slowing down quick enough. I know it doesn't make sense at first but trust me, it works. Once you decide where you're going to land, you need to put less weight into your wings. It'll slow you down. Then balance the weight in your lower body so you don't fall. Got it?" I looked at him, pleading in my head that I wouldn't have to say that again.

He nodded.

"Now go do it again," I said backing away.

He spread his wings and took to the sky.

I crossed my arms as I watched him.

Once he picked his spot, he began to descend towards the ground. I watched his wings and his feet position just about shoulder length apart from each other as he landed gracefully in front of me.

A smile spread across his face. "I did it Max!"

I rolled my eyes. It really wasn't that hard, but I returned his smile.

"Nice job. Now let's get back it's getting pretty dark"

As we headed back towards the house, I could have sworn that I felt his fingers brush against mine.


End file.
